


新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！~雲はショートケーキ味編~

by RunningVanilla



Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836157





	新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！~雲はショートケーキ味編~

舰载天体预测系统（信息与技术支持：拉尼亚凯亚超星系团天文联合学会）的结果显示，超级自由漂浮行星“宇宙鲸”近期将会横渡阿蒙森星系。不巧的是，其前进轨迹恰好将独立探险队“WolF”返回时空虫洞AMUNDSON-α-1的最短路径拦腰截断。据估算“宇宙鲸”至少需要经过3小时的移动才能为WolF小队驾驶的西太公鱼号提供前进空间——比起斜向绕过它，在就近的中立或友善星球稍作歇息似乎显得更划算。

两名身着白色制服的男性人类从星际空港中走出，从头盔面窗可以窥见为首的男性——按人类的标准——相貌英俊，可惜在刚才负责安检的几个人工智能机器人眼中显然是制服背面印着的地球的卡通拟人形象更讨喜。为此，跟在他身后的男性正抱怨个不停：“我觉得他们审美有问题诶！这个形象哪里可爱？我晚上起床经常被挂着的制服吓一跳，也太像僵尸了！”

“FB你好吵。”

做出如此回应的是走在前方的男性，WolF小队的队长——eoheoh。他正准备研究这周边的虚拟成像地图，结果被旁边说话声音又响还要用手指戳他脊背的FB扰乱了注意力。从星际空港里运作的仿生人的言行来看，这颗行星上的住民对于银河系成员的态度谈不上十分友好，但也不至于抵触或者是歧视。得益于此，他们不用自己放出便携卫星就能轻松简单地获得这里的地图。眼见eoheoh将开启的投影关闭，FB连忙轻点自己的手腕部分将虚拟触屏呼出：“让我看看距离最近的交易站……居然只有一个！在那边那座山的山脚下。”

eoheoh顺着他所指的方向看去……

“好远！”

“呃啊……问空港租辆车？”

“FBさん，您可以自己去买观测镜吗？”

“一个人进交易站这种事我做不到！”

“好麻烦……”

“队长！呜呜呜、eoheohさん！求你嘞！”

我拖也要把你拖过去！

eoheoh从FB浮夸的演技中读出了这一信息，随后认命般地转回身。除了星际空港，这颗星球的其他地区不允许飞船驾驶，有辆车总比走断腿要好……

轮子很大、车板离开地面较高的滑板车。不论哪个人类来都只能如此形容这里的代步车。或许是因为这颗星球平原较多，氧气浓度又相当高，为了不被长得分外高大的植物遮挡住视野才这样设计的吧……反正，对他们这个年纪的人来说甚至挺怀旧的。车上搭载了导航和自动驾驶系统，行驶的速度非常巧妙。既没有慢得叫人心急，也不是快到让人看不清路上的景色。只不过他们两人一直都没见到疑似住民或者动物的存在出现——直到他们抵达了交易站。

虽然对于身高基本上不会超过2米的人类来说，这颗星球的天空依旧保有它的尊严；但相较于地球来说，这里的天空实在很低。仿佛无边无际的深绿色平原中唯一不平凡，甚至显得突兀的便是交易站背靠的这座山。地图上显示它的高度还不到1600米，却已经是这颗星球的最高峰，再往上便直接是大气层。而山脚下的与其说是交易站，显然更像是交易区。没有设立建筑，只有各类形形色色的智慧生物穿梭在高草丛中以物易物、或用彼此星系间通用的货币进行贸易。

一镜难求的事实证明，“宇宙鲸”的狂热爱好者还是有很多的。多到让eoheoh怀疑难道自己对它太大没兴趣才不正常？没有那么多钱可以挥霍的工薪阶级FB大大地叹了口气：“哈——算了，再摸会狐狸就回去吧……”说着，将手探向了躺在草中呼呼大睡的所谓“狐狸”。不可否认的是，这些白的黑的花的毛茸茸的生物长得确实很像狐狸——除了比狐狸还要多上几只眼睛，它们应该是这颗星球上的本土动物，完全不怕来来往往的外星人，也没有做出任何攻击性的事情。

在eoheoh的足边也趴了这样一只红色的“狐狸”。虽说这些动物本就长得有一人那么高，但他身边这头却更大，即使趴着也和他齐肩。FB正在用蹩脚的宇宙语采访睡觉的那只，试图让它用呼声来回答“银河经济情势如何”这个问题。eoheoh伸手碰了碰大“狐狸”的毛，想如果不是隔着手套的话应该是又顺又滑的手感。

“你们是人类？”

“呜哦！”

身边突然传来的声音让eoheoh吓得往侧旁一跳。

“哇啊！eoheoh、你干什……”

“我可以把多用观测镜卖给你们喔。”

……

“说、说话了！队长、狐狸说话了！”

FB的音量惹得不少附近的“狐狸”和外星生物侧目，他赶紧比了个星际间共通的道歉手势。

有着一身漂亮长毛的的红色“狐狸”甩了甩蓬松的尾巴，不规则排布在它尖脸上的十数只圆眼看起来湿漉漉的，它再次开口：“哎呀。失礼了，我是这个交易站的管理者。”eoheoh在它比自家上将还流畅的宇宙语中听到个陌生发音的单词，随即电子辞典就给出了一个优雅的译名：幽谷夫人。FB当场复读了一遍，那只“狐狸”便矜持地点了点头，回答道：“对，用宇宙语来说就是这个意思。”

“哇，那它们也会说话？”

FB指着睡到不省人事的小“狐狸”发问。幽谷夫人长长有如牝鹿的睫毛轻轻颤动，笑眯眯地答非所问：“两罐云朵，我就给你们一副多用观测镜。”

“云……朵？”

“喏。就是那座山上的。”赤黑色的尾巴尖指向交易区后方的高山。“你是地球人的话应该知道吧？这里的云朵是‘草莓蛋糕’的味道。”

“啊！”eoheoh脸上浮现出恍然大悟的表情。“我听あろま好像提到过有这么个这样的星球来着。”

“诶诶诶……不愧是あろま老师？”

“考虑得如何了，地球人？我这里只收云朵的喔。”

……

WolF小队的队长迫于上司（主要是中将）的淫威和下属对兴趣的执着而第一次体验了在外星跟着大部队爬山的感觉。

至于比约定的时间要晚回到基地这件事嘛，伟大仁慈的あろま中将决定看在特产的份上网开一面。


End file.
